jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World (2018 Matchbox line)
Matchbox's Jurassic World is 2018-2019 a line of die cast toys based on the film Jurassic World. It is manufactured by Mattel and released to promote Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It features vehicles from four of the five Jurassic Park franchise films. Vehicles ''Jurassic Park'' *'93 Ford Explorer #4 *'93 Ford Explorer #5 *'93 Jeep Wrangler #12 *'93 Jeep Wrangler #18 *'93 Jeep Wrangler #29 ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *'97 Mercedes-Benz ML320 *'97 Mercedes-Benz ML320 A.A.V. *Fleetwood Southwind RV *Unimog U1300 *Cagiva Canyon 500 ''Jurassic World'' *'15 Triumph Scrambler *'14 Mercedes-Benz G 550 *Mercedes-Benz G 63 AMG 6X6 *Mercedes-Benz GLE Coupé *'10 Textron Tiger *Gyrosphere *'93 Jeep Wrangler #9 *MBX Tanker *InGen Humvee *Kawasaki Brute Force 750 *'15 Kawasaki Teryx4 LE ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *Armored Action Truck *Deep-Dive Submarine *Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 *Off-Road Rescue Rig *'10 Textron Tiger *Armored Action Transporter Dino Transporters *T. Rex Trailer with Tyrannosaurus rex *Raptor Copter with Blue *Tricera-Tracker with Triceratops *Tyranno-Hauler with Tyrannosaurus rex *Mosasaurus Sea Sub with Mosasaurus *Tricera-Copter with Triceratops *Dilopho-Loader with Dilophosaurus *Armored Raptor Hauler with Blue Battle Damage A sub-line of "battle-damaged" vehicles. Except for the Armored Action truck, which is colored green, all the vehicles are simply muddied and clawed-up versions of existing decos. *'14 Mercedes G 550 *Armored Action Truck *Armored Action Transporter *Gyrosphere *Deep-Dive Submarine *'10 Textron Tiger (both tan and green versions) *Off-Road Rescue Rig *'93 Jeep Wrangler #9 Playsets *Island Escape with MBX 4x4 and Pteranodon *Harbor Rescue with MBX Prospector and Triceratops Multi-Packs Each featuring a unique repaint of one preexisting vehicle (noted), except for the "Battle Damage" version of the Island Transport Team. *'Island Explorers' with gray camo '97 Mercedes-Benz ML30. *'Island Transport Team' with dark metallic gray Armored Action Truck. *'Island Transport Team (Battle Damage)' *'All-Terrain Fleet' with metallic gray Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020. *'Land Rescue Convoy' with black '15 Mercedes-Benz G 550. Notes *''Jurassic Park III'' is so far the only film without any vehicles represented in the toy line. *The Fleetwood RV only features from the front half of the vehicle. It doesn't include the trailer. *The Mercedes M-Class had previously been done by Matchbox in its Lost World toy line in 1997. There, however, it was simply referred to as "4X4". *The MBX Tanker is a generic vehicle, although there is a tanker truck seen parked outside of Paddock 11 in Jurassic World. *Although simply referred to as "Armored Action Truck," the vehicle in question is based off of the replica of a BAE Caiman. The "Armored Action Transporter" however appears to be an entirely generic vehicle. * The silver '93 Wrangler is entirely an invention of Matchbox's. It does not appear in either Jurassic World or Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *The toy for Explorer 05 incorrectly features the T. rex head logo before "Jurassic" on the vehicle's right side, instead of after "Park" as in the film (the logo only comes before "Jurassic" on the left side). The toy for Explorer 04, however, corrects this. Gallery File:mbx_explorer_4.jpg|'93 Ford Explorer #4 mbx_explorer.jpg|'93 Ford Explorer #5 mbx_jeep2.jpg|'93 Jeep Wrangler #12 mbx_jeep1.jpg|'93 Jeep Wrangler #18 mbx_jeep_29.jpg|'93 Jeep Wrangler #29 mbx_mercedes_ml320.jpg|'97 Mercedes-Benz ML320 mbx_ml3202.jpg|'97 Mercedes-Benz ML320 (Island Explorers) eddie_mercedes.jpg|'97 Mercedes-Benz ML320 A.A.V. mbx_rv.jpg|Fleetwood Southwind RV u1300.hpg|Mercedes-Benz Unimog U1300 15_triumph_scrambler.jpg|'15 Triumph Scrambler mbx_g550.jpg|'14 Mercedes-Benz G 550 mbx_black_mercedes.jpg|'14 Mercedes-Benz G 550 (Land Rescue Convoy) mercedes_g63_matchbox.jpg|Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6 mbx_gle_coupe.jpg|Mercedes-Benz GLE Coupé mbx_tiger.jpg|'10 Textron Tiger mbx_gyrosphere.jpg|Gyrosphere mbx_tanker.jpg|MBX Tanker mbx_ingen_hummer.jpg|InGen Humvee mbx_kawasaki.jpg|'15 Kawasaki Teryx4 LE mvx_armored_action_truck1.jpg|Armored Action Truck mbx_armored_truck2.jpg|Armored Action Truck (Island Transport Team) battle_damaged_armored_action_truck.jpeg|Armored Action Truck (Battle Damage) mbx_submarine.jpg|Deep-Dive Submarine mbx_unimog_green.jpg|Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 mbx_unimog2.jpg|Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020 (All-Terrain Fleet) mbx_oshkosh.jpg|Off-Road Rescue Rig mbx_tiger2.jpg|'10 Textron Tiger (green) mbx_jeep3.jpg|'93 Jeep Wrangler #9 mbx_truck.jpg|Armored Action Transporter tricera-tracker.jpg|Tricera-Tracker tyranno-hauler.jpg|Tyranno-Hauler t-rex_trailer.jpg|T. Rex Trailer raptor-copter.jpg|Raptor Copter sea_sub.jpeg|Mosasaurus Sea Sub tricera-copter.jpg|Tricera-Copter dilopho-loader.jpg|Dilopho-Loader raptor_hauler.jpg|Armored Raptor Hauler island_escape.jpg|Island Escape harbor_escape.jpg|Harbor Rescue Category:Toy Line Category:Jurassic World merchandise Category:Matchbox Category:Toys